From Dusk Till Dawn Wiki:Category Policy
This policy is for what categories to add to a page. Categories help group together pages on similar subjects Do not create any new categories. If you have any suggestions/objections, please message an administrator's talk page/message wall. Categories Episode/Film Categories On episode pages (ex. Blood Runs Thick) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Season One", "Season Two"... * "Flashback episodes", if the episode features a flashback scene. * "Season Finale", if the episode is the last episode of the season. * "Season Premiere", if the episode is first episode of the season. * "Episodes featuring all main characters", if all main characters appear in the episode. * "Series Finale", if the episode is the final episode of the series. * "Article stub", if the article doesn't have a sufficient amount of information, for ex. plot is not written fully or explained all the way. * "Episodes", signifying it is an episode, not part of the film series. * "Film Series", this category is ONLY for the film series. As of 2/27/2017, since the wiki is being updated, fixed, etc., some of these categories have not been made yet, but will be in due time. Other categories will be deleted! Character Categories On character pages (ex. Seth Gecko, Amaru) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Characters" on each character page * "Season One Characters", "From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money Characters"... (depends in which season (s)/film (s) he/she/it appears in.) * "Frequency of appearing characters" ** "Main Characters" (for the film series, the characters with the most screen time, importance, etc., for the television series, the characters that are credited in the opening credits or as such, such as D.J. Cotrona, Zane Holtz, etc.) ** "Supporting Characters", characters that appear in more than 2 episodes, have significant importance to the plot/main character (s) or credited in the guest starring credits (**Some recurring characters are listed as co-starring at the end of the episode, they will be put in this category.**) ** "Minor Characters", characters that that appear in 2 or less episodes, have a name but don't have much importance to the plot of film (s) or episode (s) * "Family" which he/she belongs to (ex. Fuller Family, Nine Lords) * "Protagonists/Antagonists", if the character is/was good then add Protagonists, if the character is/was bad add Antagonists. * Add species category: "Humans", "Vampires", "Culebras", "Shamans", "Xibalbans" ** If the character is a vampire/culebra, add "Undead" (this only if they haven't been killed) ** If the character is deceased, add "Deceased" * "Mentioned Characters", if the character is mentioned but not seen, add "Mentioned Characters" (despite being mentioned in season two, Vanessa Styles would not be added to this character since she has made an appearance. The only exception would be characters like Pancho Villa would appear in the third film, but mentioned in season two. The reason is because it's the film series, not the television series.) * "Film Characters", if the character appeared in the film series (that's only if the character is the film version, not the television version (for ex. Seth Gecko (Film) would be added, but not Seth Gecko (TV Series).) * "Occupational Categories", if the character has been a criminal, part of the law enforcement, teacher, student, etc., add one of these: "Law Enforcement", "Teachers", etc, but that's only if the character has been shown to be part of it or it has been mentioned that they were. ** For the "Nicotero State Hospital Patients" category, this would count as occupational since they were a patient. * "Video Game Characters", add this category if the character appeared as a video game character. If they were mentioned, please add "note" in the appearances template/section on the article pages. * "LGBTQ Characters", add this category if the character has been shown or mentioned their sexuality. Family Categories On character pages (ex. Gonzalez Family) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Families" on each family page. * "Main Family" if they are a main character (s) family * "Gonzalez Family", "Fuller Family", "McGraw Family", "Nine Lords", "Gecko Family"... add each family to the member that belongs to it. Location Categories On location pages (ex. The Rattler) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Locations" add on every location page * "TV Series Locations" add on every television series location (s) * "Season One Locations" add on every season 1 location * "Season Two Locations" add on every season 2 location * "Season Three Locations" add on every season 3 location * "Film Locations" add on every film series location Object Categories On object pages (ex. Astra Terminator) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Weapons" if they can be used for defense, murder, etc. * "Ritual Tools" if the object is used in a ritual. Cast Categories On cast pages (ex. Eiza González) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "Cast" to every cast member that appeared in the films or television series * "TV Series Cast" if they appeared in the TV series * "Film Series Cast" if they appeared in the film series * "Main Cast" if they are series regulars * "Female Cast" if they are actresses * "Male Cast" if they are actors * "Season One Cast" if they are in season 1 * "Season Two Cast" if they are in season 2 * "Season Three Cast" if they are in season 3 * "From Dusk Till Dawn Cast" if they appear in the first film * "From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money" if they appear in the second film * "From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter" if they appear in the third film Crew Categories On crew pages (ex. Robert Rodriguez) use ONLY these kind of categories: * "From Dusk Till Dawn Crew" on every crew page * "Writers" add on every writer page ** "Season 1 Writers", "Season 2 Writers", "Film Writers"... * "Directors" add on every director page * "Season 1 Directors", "Season 2 Directors", "Film Directors"... * "Producers" add on every producer page ** "Season 1 Producers", "Season 2 Producers", "Film Producers"... * "Musical Composers" add on musical producer pages Relationship Categories On relationship pages (ex. Seth and Richard) use ONLY these kind of categories: *On each, add "Relationships" * "Romantic Relationship" - if the characters were/are romantically involved * "Enemy Relationship" - if the characters were/are enemies * "Family Relationship" - if the characters are family * "Friendly Relationship" - if the characters were/are just friends * "Television Series Relationships" - if the relationships are from the television series * "Film Series Relationships" - if the relationships are from the film series Image Categories Each image page (ex. File:Pablo.jpg, File:AmaruExorcism.jpg) that is uploaded is to have these categories: * "Screencaps Season 1" - If the image is from season 1 * "Screencaps Season 2" - If the image is from season 2 * "Screencaps Season 3" - If the image is from season 3 * "Images of Itzpa" - if the image is of the character Itzpa * "Images of Burt" - if the image is of the character Burt * "Cast Images" - if the image is of a cast member * "Cast Images of Madison Davenport" - if the image is of the actor/actress: Madison Davenport * "Out of FDTD Universe" - if the image/gif is not FDTD related. * "Characters Images" - if the images are of character (s) * "Images of Film Posters" - if the image is of a film poster * "Promotional Images" - if the image is for promotion (ex. Season 1 Promotional Poster, Promotional Images for an episode/film) * "Characters based on real people" - if the character is based on a real-life individual For other information on images or video uploads, please go to Media. See also Category:Help Category:Special Pages